Dimension Mania
by Virginia Lake
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru obtain an object that will shake up their lives. While traveling through dimensions they meet intersesting people and find a place to call home. *UPDATED 12/29**NOT FINSHED*
1. Prologue, the key!

Dimension Mania

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, DBZ, Gundam Wing, Outlaw Star, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or Ranma, though I wish I did.

***

     "Hey Hotaru! What are you doing?" came a shout from a bland teenager across the street. A better look at her would reveal that she's about 18 and that she radiates innocence. This blond with the funny hair, as some may guess, in none other than Usagi Tsukino, resident super heroine, Sailor Moon. The bubbly teen was racing across a street to meet up with her friend Hotaru Tomoe, also resident super heroine, Sailor Saturn.

     "Usagi! Don't just run out in the street like that! You could get hurt!" said the violet-eyed girl. Usagi looked at her sheepishly.

   "Um…oops? Anyways Hota-chan, I have a great idea for some fun if you're not busy!" Hotaru grinned, fun for Usagi meant doing something that eventually annoys Sailor Pluto.

     "Of course! What is it this time? Dimension hopping? I've always wanted to do that." Usagi grinned and nodded, her meatball hairstyle bobbing up and down frantically. 

     "Yep! I've gotten a hold of her dimension key, snuck it right out from under her nose too!  Now we can find another dimension to live in while driving Pluto insane!" There was a touch of pain in her eyes and an underlying hint of sorrow in her voice. Hotaru didn't like to talk about it either. Ever since chaos attacked they were the only scouts left. Hotaru only came back because Usagi is light and she is darkness, one cannot be without the other (1). Pluto came back because only she could guard the Time gates. Now they were going to find a different place to live, away from the memories.

     "This is going to be so fun, let's start tomorrow morning so we can get a few things in a backpack, and our money. Pluto is going to freak!" Hotaru said, a grin lighting up on her face at the prospect. Usagi grinned also, the pain vanishing form her blue eyes. 

     "Perfect! So I'll see you tomorrow, about 10am? My house?" 

     "Sure! Well I got to go, I need some groceries. Bye Usagi!"

     "Bye Hotaru!"

***

(1)- Hotaru is 18 also because when she was reborn, her aging sped up so she could protect her princess. 

     What do you think? Please review! I have real inspiration for the next chapter so expect it in the next week probably. It might be longer cause I have TEKS test coming up this week, but I'll try to type it up! Bye! 


	2. Defeat the bug-thingy!

Dimension Mania

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nada!

          "Ack! I'm gonna be late! Man this is Usagi's habit not mine!" Hotaru mumbled, running down the sidewalk. When she finally reached Usagi's house, she collapsed against the doorway, her breath coming in short gasps.

          "Um…Hota-chan, why didn't you bring the car?" Usagi remarked. Hotaru sweat dropped.

"I am so stupid! I didn't have to walk six feet, much less eight blocks! All that trouble for nothing! Arg!" She then proceeded to bang her head repeatedly on the door.

          "Hotaru! Geez its okay, stop torturing yourself. Now that you're here, let's go dime-hopping!"

          "Dime-hopping?" Usagi grinned at the prone figure staring up at her.

          "Yep! Short for dimension hopping!" Hotaru sweat dropped again. Usagi held out her hand and pulled Hotaru up, all the while grinning like a maniac. Together they held up the key in Usagi's hand and shouted,

          "Chronos! Light and Dark ask you; send us to a different dimension!" (A/N: Sorry, I can't think of anything neat for them to say.) And in a brilliant flash of light accompanied by a soft 'poof', they were gone. Shortly after their departure, anyone in the world would have been able to hear a scream of frustration.

          "Usagi! Hotaru! Not again!" 

***

          "Ow! Usa-chan get off my leg! Ow! Stop stepping on my arm too!" Hotaru shouted from underneath Usagi. After about two minutes of wriggling and squirming, the girls managed to become untangled. They picked up their packs, and were about to set off when they noticed a group of funny, looking people staring at them. Usagi, being the ever cheerful person she was, decided to speak up, while Hotaru positioned herself to protect her princess.

          "Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino, and this is my friend Hotaru Tomoe. Who are you?" The men looked at her for a moment before the tall, spike-haired man smiled and began to speak.

          "Hi I'm Goku! Let's see, this is Vegeta, the small mean guy, this is my son Gohan, and this is Trunks, Vegeta's future son, and the short bald guy is Krillen. Over there with the scar is Yamacha. There's Tien, he has three eyes. Oh and Piccolo is the green guy! How'd you appear out of nowhere? And we're about to battle Cell, so could you go somewhere safe?" Everyone but Usagi, and Goku, face faulted.

          "Wow cool! Well we come from a different dimension, and we came here with a key. I used to have a future daughter too and she was such a brat, but I really loved her. You're gonna fight someone? Can we help? We're Sailor Scouts, and we're really powerful too. Hey maybe Hotaru can kill this guy with one shot without destroying the whole planet. Can you Hota-chan?" Needless-to-say, there was major sweat dropping.

          "Uh…sure Usa-chan, I guess. That is, will you guys let me?" she directed toward the Z-team.

          "Yeah! That would save us so much trouble!" Goku smiled really wide and looked like he might start bouncing around. The others still stared at them like they were crazy. Hotaru took out her transformation pen and yelled out,

          "Saturn Star Power!" 'Ooh's and 'Ah's were said as the little lightshow thingy went on, until Hotaru stood with her glaive and outfit, ready to kick butt. Vegeta started laughing.

          "How is this puny girl going to defeat Cell? And in a miniskirt no less!" Hotaru glared at him and walked up to the arena, Cell looking at her doubtfully. 

          "What are you doing little girl? You should be home with you mother!" the bug-thingy said mockingly. This just made her angrier, and no one wants Hotaru angry.

          "Death Ribbon Revolution!" she called out, focusing all of her power on defeating only Cell, instead of everything around her. Cell could only blink in surprise before he disintegrated into nothing. The Z-team stared in surprise and wonder.

          "Wow! Can you teach me to do that?" Goku asked, still with the silly smile on his face. Just before they could answer, the scouts sensed a familiar presence.

          "Uh-oh! Got to go, Pluto's coming!" Usagi yelled, Hotaru quickly de-transforming. They got out the key really fast and said the words, vanishing with another little 'poof'. A few seconds later, a swirling portal appeared, and out stepped Sailor Pluto.

          "Excuse me, have any of you seen two girls, one blond with long hair, the other shoulder length, black hair?" Pluto asked, her garnet eyes drilling into the guys.

          "Yep! They just left, are you a friend of theirs?" Gohan piped up. The Z-team could only stare as the woman started ranting about what she would do to the girls when she caught them.

***

I actually got out a chapter on time! Wow! I used to have a different account and I never got chapters out in time. And the other cool thing is I already have two more chapters written, I just need to revise them and type them up! Yay!


	3. The metal contraption and the babe argum...

Dimension Mania       

Chapter 3

       "Oomph, man, why couldn't the landings be softer? First we were tangled, now we've been dropped in the middle of a park on our butts!!! I don't think I'll be able to sit for a while," moaned Usagi, rubbing her sore caboose. The girls got up and began to look around. Apparently they were in an enclosed-like area of metal; there were clouds and blue skies but only metal beyond. Everything else seemed normal enough. After walking a ways, they found a nice, little café to eat at. As they entered the restaurant, they couldn't help but notice the five cute boys in the corner booth; two girls were also hanging out with them. Hotaru and Usagi chose a seat near the teens and ordered, all the while sneaking peaks at them. While they were waiting for their food, two well built guys walked in and headed strait for them.

       "Hey girls, wanna come sit with us? We'll keep ya' company, then we could go by my place maybe, how's that sound? Hotaru rolled her eyes and Usagi smirked mischievously. 

       "Let me think….um, no," Hotaru said looking bored. The first guy began to get angry and the second cracked his knuckles.

       "Look, we ain't gonna take no for an answer. So ya' better say yes or we'll have to…persuade ya', ain't that right Sean?" The first man, who was actually quite short, said. 

       "Yeah Antone, that's right," said the second guy, the perfect contrast to Sean. Simply put, he was BIG. Hotaru looked over at Usagi, who nodded. They stood up feigning defeat, before turning and kneeing both men in the 'lucky charms'. The guys doubled over in pain and the girls gave each other a high five. Sean and Antone hurried out of the café, and the rest of the occupants applauded. Only then did Hotaru notice that on of the five 'hotties' had come over to their booth, probably meaning to help them.

       "Wow! I was going to interfere, but I see you babes already handled it!" His eyes twinkled merrily and his long, brown, braid swung a bit.

       "Who are you calling babe buster?" Hotaru snapped her eyes ablaze. 

       "Hey! No need to get feisty! I was just teasing you spitfire!" the boy yelled defensively.

       "Spitfire? Did you just call me spitfire? And feisty! Who says I'm being feisty? I just hate people calling me babe! Geez, I get defensive and you call me more names. You must be some kind of idiot!"

       "Now listen here, I'm not an idiot! God, you can't take any jokes can you? You're an original hellcat!"

       "Hellcat? Well you're a dike!"

       "WHAT? Why, you bimbo!"

"Moron!"

"Slut!"

"Pig!"

"Fatso!"

"Why you little…" Hotaru was cut off by a smack to her head, courtesy of Usagi.

       "Hota-chan! You don't even know the guy and you're already calling him names! Sorry mister, she's a little off in the head. By the way, I'm Usagi Tsukino and she's Hotaru Tomoe. May I ask your name?" Usagi said, ignoring Hotaru's shouts.

       "I'm Duo Maxwell! Sorry about that too, I get a little carried away sometimes. Anyways, would you two like to eat with me and my friend?" He asked smiling.

       "It's my friends and I you dolt," Hotaru grumbled. Duo grinned wider.

       "Sure, we'd love to!" Usagi replied. They headed over to the corner, but Hotaru was still glaring at Duo.

       "Looks like one onna has some sense and is not drooling over Maxwell," said a Chinese guy from the table. Duo smirked.

       "So, you mean Sally is drooling over me Wu-man? I'm flattered!" the braided boy shot back.

       "Do not call me Wu-man Maxwell!"

       "Sure thing Wu-man. It won't ever happen again Wu-man!" Steam was pouring out of "Wu-man's" ears.

       "ARG!"

       "Wufei! I told you no katanas at the table!" yelled a woman from next to the irate boy. She flipped back her blond pigtails and smiled. "Besides, you know I only drool over Zechs."

       "ONNA!"

       She tsked at him, glaring playfully. "It's Sally Wufei, SALLY!" Usagi chuckled at the couple's banter, along with the rest of the table. Well, most anyway. Hotaru was still glaring at Duo, who was starting to freak. 

       "Hotaru quit it; let's introduce ourselves first and then you can go back to staring at Duo." Hotaru's head snapped to her direction.

       "Usa-chan! I was not staring, I was plotting the many ways to go about his death," she said calmly.

       "Sure you were. Anyways, I am Usagi Tsukino and this love struck girl is Hotaru Tomoe. We're pleased to meet you," Usagi said, ignoring the growl Hotaru sent her. She smiled and ducked and uppercut from the girl. Duo chuckled and unfortunately ended up on the receiving end. 

       "Ow!  Boy do you hit hard for a girl! Well, you know me already, and you probably know Wu-man and Sally too. That blond dude over there is Quatre r-something Winner, and his girlfriend with the weird eyebrows is Dorothy. The guy with the gravity defying bangs is Trowa, he doesn't talk much. Oh! Silent-in-love-with-his-laptop in the corner is Heero. Word of advice, don't piss him off, he's a little trigger happy. So….um, why don't I just…um…head for the…house…now? EEP! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo ran out of the café and headed down the street. Quatre shook his head and paid the tab, getting up to follow Duo. He looked over to the two girls standing awkwardly.

       "You're welcome to join us at my house; I hope you didn't get an awful impression of us. Duo is just a little…hyperactive," he said, holding open the door. Usagi shrugged and smiled at him, thanking him for his hospitality. It was bound to be an interesting experience, though she had the strangest feeling that they wouldn't be here too long.  

***************************************************************************************************

 Hey, sorry it's really short, and sorry it took so long, but now I have my laptop so I should be typing more often. The only problem is, I'm starting to not like this very much, and if someone wants to pick it up and finish it they can. I have chapter 4 written, I just need to change it drastically before putting it up. Sorry again! (Though I don't think too many people will care)


End file.
